User blog:Niarobi (Formerly Hadou)/4-B Post-Crisis Characters Are The Real Inconsistency
I'm just gonna preface this by saying that there seem to be a lot of people who blindly believe that Superman is consistently Solar System level and cannot absolutely be anything higher, so I'm basically just going to explain why him being Solar System level as a whole is really inconsistent. I'm going to start this by just listing off all feats that people use to argue Superman is only 4-B. Superman shaking a solar system during his battle with Darkseid, Superman throwing a compressed solar system, surviving the collision between New Genesis and Apokolips, withstanding an explosion the size of 50 Keplar supernovae, holding a black hole capable of destroying the solar system, surviving attacks from the Void Hound, which is capable of easily destroying 10 star systems, tanking a blast from a Sun Eater, which can destroy star systems, Alan Scott's death being stated to be capable of destroying the solar system, Mogo lighting up the universe, John Stewart creating a solar system, and this calc for the Infinite Mass Punch. So we have a total of 11 feats. That's basically nothing to the amount of feats listed here, but I'll entertain it. I'll start by debunking several of these feats as being Solar System level. As detailed on my Superman page in his Theta State key, New Genesis and Apokolips Platonic, archetypal worlds that transcend the concepts of space and time and are consistently on that level. Superman tanks the collision of Apokolips and New Genesis as well as shakes the star system in his fight with Darkseid there while he's Boomtube amped in size, so the feats are actually just 1-A. The Void Hound is stated to have destroyed 10 star systems, so it should be 4-A, and some like to argue that it did it over time. The opposite was implied, considering it was implied to be casual, and we go the route if just assuming feats like that are over time, it wouldn't even be 4-B, because the planets could be destroyed one by one and the stars one by one. As a matter of fact, the stars could be destroyed after a long time of firing attacks, so we could go the route of saying it isn't even 4-C with the same logic. The Sun Eater is literally stated to be the size of a nebula. Could easily be 4-A from just that alone, and with the exact case of the Void Hound, star systems is plural. Are people make the same argument, and with that, I use the same argument from the last paragraph. The Infinite Mass punch is a good one, because people like to use this one as a nail-in-the-coffin sort of argument where they mention how "this is Superman's most powerful attack because when he uses it, it fatigues him and it's only calculated to be 4-B". Well, Jenni Ognat is basically just stated to be able to destroy the universe with a really similar type of running capability, so is basically acknowledged there that the Infinite Mass Punch should be able to destroy the universe. Mogo's feat is literally him restoring the universe from dying, and even if we look at it like it is a feat of him only lighting up the universe, the universes in DC are consistently infinite, so it's definitely not only 4-B. Now we're down to just 6 feats. Next, I'll just go over why some of these aren't even limiting. Alan Scott's statement is literally just him dying and shouldn't be his full power whatsoever. Superman throwing the compressed solar system is really casual. Superman was severely weakened during the explosion the size of 50 Keplar supernovae. Mogo's is literally just him thinking. Superman was being weakened by the guy sending mental images of dying people into his brain, putting a greater strain on Superman than anything has. Now we're down to basically 1, and it's really inconsistent for Green Lantern rings only being that weak since they have Universal+ feats, and Lex Luthor has referred to Green Lantern rings as extra-dimensional weapons, so 4-B is certainly the inconsistency here. There are at least 56 solid Universal+ feats either performed by Superman or performed by people he scales to. I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't view 4-B as being an outlier and inconsistent rather than Low 2-C, which is extremely consistent. Bonus: I've seen people mention this one guidebook pertaining to Superman that says he doesn't have the unlimited power of the Spectre, and thus can't be anything higher than 3-A. Well, the Spectre is stated to be able to destroy all of creation and scales consistently to other abstract entities in DC that should be 1-A demonstrably, so him not being as powerful as the Spectre shouldn't limit him to not being Low 2-C. Fin. Category:Blog posts